Dating Advice from Dad?
by RandomTheWriter
Summary: Gabriel Agreste decides to get involved in Adrien's love life, it can only end badly


**This is My first fanfiction, please review and tell me what you think of it and how I can improve my writing. **

**Enjoy:) **

Hawkmoth had been sitting in his Evil lair for two hours and there was still no negative emotions at all!

"Nooroo, Dark Wings Fall!" he said in frustration.

"What is the problem, Master?" the tiny creature asked.

"The problem is that I have been sitting here for two hours when I could have been happily designing something in my office!" Gabriel yelled. Nooroo didn't say anything because heaven knew that if he were to open his mouth, the only thing that would leave would be "I told you so" and Gabriel certainly wouldn't like that.

Deciding enough was enough, Gabriel stood up and left his lair with the small smirking kwami following behind him. Once he reached his office, Gabriel decided to look into his schedule to see what was happening this week. He quickly noticed a new photoshoot that was meant to be a retake of some of Adrien's last photos that had turned out bad.

"Nathalie, please inform Adrien that he has a new photoshoot wednesday after school" Gabriel said into an intercom.

"I am sorry Sir but something went wrong with the latest design at the new fashion house that opened recently and I am currently working to diffuse the problem" Nathalie said from the other end.

"Alright, tell me of any further problems that arise in that fashion house, we will need to hire someone capable of looking after it" Gabriel replied then ended the call. He decided to put on his big boy pants and go tell Adrien himself. He walked towards Adrien's room and stopped to knock on the door. He paused when he heard Adrien's voice, since when did he talk to himself? Surely that was not normal for a teenage boy.

"I don't need a poem when I can tell it to her face, I love you" Gabriel heard Adrien say through the door.

Woah, woah, woah, Pause. Gabriel's mind froze. Adrien loved someone and was planning to write a letter to proclaim his love for her. Did she even know he felt this way about her? You can't jump to Love confessions right away, Adrien was going to scare the poor girl off. Then Gabriel was going to have to deal with a moody, heartbroken teen and that's every father's nightmare.

Time for him to take control of Adrien's love life too. Gabriel turned around and walked back to his office. He cleared his schedule for tomorrow because he was going on a reconnaissance mission.

The next day, the Gorilla dropped Adrien off to school while Nathalie and Gabriel followed close behind to see who Adrien had a crush on.

"Sir, don't you think this is a little extreme and Adrien would like some privacy in his love life?" Nathalie asked

"Nathalie, you should have heard him last night, he seemed so confident, but I know him, he needs help" Gabriel said with a "don't argue with me" look.

"I'm not paid enough for this" Nathalie muttered.

Garbriel proceeded to watch Adrien go through his school day and interact with each of his classmates. However, he did notice that his interactions with the designer child, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, was very limited. Just when he was about to give up and go home, it hit him. Adrien didn't interact with the girl because he was shy and he was shy because he had a crush on the girl and according to what he said, he was planning on confessing to the girl! This was so exciting, Gabriel couldn't be happier with his choice, she'd make a lovely daughter-in law. Once he was old enough to retire, he could hand over the design area of his business to Ms. Dupain-Cheng and Adrien could handle the business side. Oh they'd have beautiful children, that could model.

Gabriel suddenly had a new motivation to get the two unsuspecting love birds together, his business. Of course their happiness mattered as well, but they were perfect for each other.

"Nathalie let's go home, I have a plan" Gabriel said smiling.

Adrien arrived home after a very long day and was promptly greeted by Nathalie.

"Adrien, your father wishes to see you in his office immediately" she said taking his bookbag.

"Oh okay, thanks Nathalie" He said and walked into his father's office.

"You asked to see me father" Adrien said while closing the door to the office.

"Yes I did. Adrien, I know about your feelings for Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng" Gabriel said deciding to address the situation rather than indulge in pleasantries. Considering Adrien's shocked look, he wasn't expecting it.

"I am not angry, in fact I am thrilled, you too will make the cutest couple in Paris" Gabriel gushed.

Adrien turned a wonderful shade of red.

"In order to look to the future we have to ensure you sweep Ms. Marinette off her feet and show her the time of her life. Shower her in love, all within reason, of course" he added.

Adrien could barely process any of this. His father thought he loved Marinette? Where on earth would he get that idea from, she was obviously just a friend.

"I know you were planning on writing a poem, but send her flowers as well, it works wonders, in fact" hs father trailed off.

"Nathalie, buy a bouquet of red roses and send it to Tom and Sabine's Boulangerie addressed to Ms. Marinette from Adrien Agreste, thank you" Gabriel said to the intercom.

"Father why are you doing this" Adrien asked.

"I want to see you happy, and one day married off playing with your own children and if you never talk to the girl, those children will never happen" he said indifferently.

Adrien choked on his saliva. This was not happening.

"Father, Marinette is not the girl I like, she's just a good friend" Adrien said.

Gabriel was surprised to say the least.

"What, why not, she's an incredible person, not to mention talented and kind and from what I saw today, would jump at the opportunity to help someone in need" Gabriel said clearly upset.

"I'm not arguing with that, I just don't like her like that" Adrien defended.

"Fine then you don't deserve my help then" Gabriel said turning his back to his son like a three year old.

Adrien just left the office wondering what the hell happened and Gabriel found out that the only negative emotion in Paris, was his own.

Fast forward 1 year:

"Father, I need help wooing Marinette!"

"Come child, let me teach you the ways of wooing a woman, within reason"


End file.
